The start of something new
by InsomniaGirl
Summary: new girl, new school, new friends, so what could go wrong?
1. day 1

I do not own the Teen Titans or the songs I used I do own them nor do I hold the right to them so I repeat that THEY ARE NOT MINE. DO not sue me I own nothing

He didn't know why he was here, he should be at home doing homework or out being speedy but no he was out a club about to go on stage and make a fool of him self. He had a love for music since he was young. He knew that he couldn't be a titan all his life and hope that he could make it a musician, heck he didn't care for the fame, money or the girls that came with ok well maybe the girl but the real reason he wanted to do it was because it was his first love. Make his way to the stage he accidental bump in to someone

"hey watch it" turning around he saw that it was a girl looking over her he could tell that she was about 5'8 or it was the high heel boots she was wearing she had on tight dark jeans an Purple halter top that showed half of her stomach, long dark hair that reach down to the middle of her back, she had bangs that reach just under her chin and they were purple. Green eyes that shine brightly in the light she was standing in, she was hold a guitar that was a deep shiny purple.

'Man this girl like her purple' looking over her once more quickly. 'Damn she's hot'

"Sorry I guess I wasn't looking were I was going"

'No I'm sorry my nerves are getting the better of me, hey I'm katsy" holding out her hand

Taking her hand "Roy Harper, Are you performing?"

Nodding her head "yeah, you?"

Holding up my guitar "yep, are you new here I don't think I ever saw in school or around town"

'Yeah just moved here, saw a sign for this so called talent show so I decided to try it out," 'ok this guy is super hot and he's talking to me, little loser katsy'

"Now are next performer is Roy Harper' the sound of the host of the whole talent show

"Good luck' katsy said as I want to the stage.

"Thanks I'm going to need" on stage I check out the crowed 'ok Roy you can do this' going up to the mic "ladies and Gents this song is called Before I'm Dead"

Moon hangs around  
A blade over my head reminds me  
What to do before I'm dead  
Night consumes light  
The honesty I dread  
Reminds me what to do before I'm dead

To see you  
To touch you

Epochs fly, reminds me  
What I hide, reminds me  
The desert skies  
Cracks the spies  
Reminds me what I never tried  
The ocean wide salted red  
Reminds me what to do before I'm dead

To see you  
To touch you  
To feel you  
To tell you

The sun reclines...remind me  
The desert skies...remind me  
The ocean wide salted red  
Reminds me

Katsy watch from the side 'damn he is good, I hate it for who every is after him' Roy came walking back from the stage with the sound of an hundred people clapping for him.

"Wow you're good very good" katsy said in an amazed tone.

"Thanks, I didn't think that I was doing my best "

"Ok if that wasn't your best I don't want to see what is yet, damn, I don't see how you can't win you were the best so far."

Given her one of my best smiles that I been told that melt a girl "hey you might be better then me plus you haven't play yet.

"Yeah, but I doubt that I'm better then you I only been playing for about 3 year and I wouldn't want to be after"

Being interrupted by the host "and for is time for the very lovely Katsy Faye"

"You" sighing pick up her guitar and heading to the stage

"Hey" I shouted at her.

"Yeah?" turning around

"You'll do great no worries

"Thanks" I watched as she walks on to the stage, and went up to the mic

"Hey everyone I'm Katsy Faye and heres my song "the girl next door"

Small town homecoming queen

Shes the star of the scene

Theres no way to deny shes lovely

Perfect skin perfect hair

Perfumed hearts everywhere

Tell myself that inside shes ugly

Maybe I'm just jealous

I can't help but hate her

Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band

She is a cheerleader I'm standin in the stands

She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor

Shes Miss. America I'm just the girl next door

Senior class president

She must be heaven sent

She was never the last one standing

A backseat debutaunt

Everything that you'd want

Never to harsh or too demanding

Maybe I'll admit it

I'm a little bitter

Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band

She is a cheerleader I'm standin in the stands

She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor

Shes Miss. America I'm just the girl next door

Oh and I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feelin sorry for myself

I spend all my time wishin I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band

She is a cheerleader I'm standin in the stands

I get A little bit she gets a little more

Shes Miss. America yeah she's Miss America I'm

just the girl next door

"Thanks you" smiles and waves at the crowed as she walks off. Walking up to me she asked

"so how was I?

"you were great"

"good, well see you around" picking up her guitar case and putting her guitar in it.

" where are you going aren't you going to see if you won?"

Laughing a little 'no way, I get to get home any ways, I only enter this to see how people would respond, I don't care if I win or not, bye" and before I knew it she was gone, 'maybe I'll see he at school, I hope so'

OK so tell what you think, would you like me to continue? Please I beg don't be too harsh on me, I'm still trying my hand in writing and grammar is my worst subject. So you are going to very helpful the song are not mine and I hold no right to them nor do I hold the right to the teen titans,


	2. day 4

I still so not own the Titan, so on with the story. "Talking" 'thinking' (notes)

Katsy Faye seventeen year old, looked at her self in the mirror making sure ever thing was in place, brushing her dark hair one more time she decide to leave it down with a red headwrap with some of her bangs falling in to her face today she would go with her hair straight and no added colors like she would usually do. Wearing a pair of low rise dark jeans black zip-up hoodie with a black sash at the bottom with red flower-like designs and under it a red tee that had Emily The Strange holding a heart and the saying "Have a heart." ,paired with black bow skimmers flats, grabbing her black and silver ribbon bead necklace, a quick check on her make up which was light foundation , black eyeliner, black eye shadow and a light red lip gloss, glances at her clock she see that she has twenty minutes to get to school and was a fifteen minutes walk from her house to the school.

'Well I better get more if I want to make it on time for my first day of class'

Running down stairs and grabbing her bag and out the door she went, her mom and dad were already gone. Walking to school Kat looked around to see if there would any place she would want to check out after school, not seeing anything the interested her, she quicken her paces she made it to school with three minutes left.

Lucky for her she already got her class scheduled and locker number and the combination, so there was need to go the principal's office, going to her locker which was not hard to find.

putting up her books and double check that she had what she needed for her first three classes 'paper, pens, pencils and books ok I believe I have it all' 'I wonder if I'll see Roy here?' Roy was one thing that was on her mind since she saw him at the talent show and that was three days ago, she was pretty sure that she wasn't his type of girl so she tried not to let her mind wonder to the topic, mostly she wonder if he, if he dose goes to this school, if he would teach her some of the stuff he knows about guitar playing, to her she was an ok guitar player but she wanted to be better. Grabbing her bag and putting the strap around her shoulder she headed to class. She made just as the last bell rung looking around she realized that everyone was already in the class and in their seats ' damn I hoped that I could get in here without everyone notching me.'

"You must be Katsy Faye" My English teacher Mrs. Hart asked as she spotted me trying to sneak in.

"Yes ma'am that me." Places a fake smile on my face.

"Well how you come to the front of the class and tell the class something about yourself?"

'How about I don't and you drop dead' not what she said but want to "um sure yes ma'am" walking to the front of the class she took a deep breath, she wasn't scared of being in front of people it was she was use to being in front of people with other or with her guitar. "Ok well my name is katsy and I really don't care about the comment you all might try make about it and I believe I have heard all the type of comment that one can make about my name so don't waste your breath, um I like to dance , I play the guitar and the leaning the keyboard, I use to work at a teen club as a part of a dance group that they had, let see I love the colors purple, hot pink, black and blue, I have a black belt in karate and I'm five feet eight inches and weight hundred and ten pound, that all' looking over to the teacher hoping there would be no questions and she could take her seat where ever that would be.

"Ok thank you Miss. Faye you can take a seat next to" looks around the room "next to Mr. Harper on the back row."

Kat attention snapped to the back row and there indeed was Roy Harper. Slightly smiling to her self as she moved her way to the back, on her way she earned a few wolf whistles paying no mind to them she took her seat and quickly got out her books. Looking over at Roy she caught him looking at her, she gave him a small smile before going back to the book in front of her, after a minute in to class and small sheet of paper landed on her desk, looking up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking her way she open the note (nice speech you gave up there, so is everything you said up true or were you making up the black belt part just to impress these idiots? Roy ) picking up her pencils she being to write ( no everything I said is true and why would I want to impress them, I don't really care what they think about me, I am who I am and I not going to change for anyone) looking up at the teacher once more she toss the note back to Roy. She started to take a few note as the teacher went on about whatever it was she was teaching, again a note landed on her desk opening she being to read (glad to hear that, from what I sew at that talent show and from your speech I would like to get to know you better and no this is not my way of trying to ask you out, I have better way to ask a girl out) 'what is he talking about? He has better way to ask a girl out? Writing back (so you want to get to know me better huh ok how about after school we can meet in the student parking lot and go from there and no I'm not trying to ask you out either, I have better way to ask a guy out) she drawled one of those smiley faces that suppose to look like it was winking. She tossed on to his desk just as the bell rung.

" talking" 'thinking' ( notes)


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking" 'thinking'

Kat was grabbing her book out her locker when someone bumped in to her causing her to loosen her hold on her on books

"Sorry, hey you the new girl aren't you? Hi I'm Danny''

"Katsy" holding out a hand for him to shake"

"Nice to meet you Katsy" shaking her hand. "Can I walk you to next class?

"Thanks but no, I'm sure I can find it, beside I don't want you to be later on count of me."

"Well I guess I'll see you around katsy." Waving as he walked off.

"I see you have a new member to your growing fan club." Roy's voice coming clearly from her right.

"What?"

"It seem that you now have a fan club" pointing to a group of guys that were standing across the hall throwing glances her way.

"So they're just a group guys, they can be staring at anything.

"Sure they are, so anyway what your next class?

"Music, why?" Looking over her classes

"We got the same class. So may I walk you to you to your next class?"

"Ok, but only cause you have the same class"

(In Class)

Roy and Katsy sat next to each other talking, while they waited on the teacher to come in. After a while the teacher finally made it to class.

"Well class it seem that we have a new student, Katsy, will you please come up here and show us what you got."

"Yes Sir" throws Roy a scared glance as she got up.

"Just sing whatever comes to mind, I just want to see what your range is.

"Ok" takes a deep breath.

I'm feeling really unappreciated.

You taking my love for granted, babe.

I don't know how much more,

I can take from you.

You don't do the things you use to do.

You don't even say I love you too.

And lately I've been feeling,

Feeling unappreciated.

The whole class started to clap as she finished

"I take it that you have had singing lesson before?" Asked the teacher as she walked up to Katsy "May I ask what type you were giving"

"My parents singed me up for classical when I was about seven I think, and after that I just got interested other types"

"Hmm, do you play any instruments? Kat was really being to dislike this man, it seem that he was just looking for something wrong with her.

"Yes sir, guitar and I'm leaning the keyboard, I play little piano, the clarinet but gave that up and a few other but I better with a guitar.

"Impressive, you may sit now" nodding her head, kat mad her way back to her sit.

(After class)

"Please tell me what his problem is, cause that was not fun up there, seem that he was just looking for something wrong with me, so why?

" first slow down and second he does that to everyone, most student join that class cause that think it will be an easy class and he hate that he only want the one that are going to be serious about his class"

'Ok, Good thing that I'm serious about the class then.'

"Yep good thing, hey are you going to be busy after school?"

"No, I think so, why?''

" just wonding if you would like to hang out, I could show you around town if you like"

"Sure why, you seem like an ok guy" Roy gave her a mock hurt look

"Seem like an ok guy? Let me tell you something" catching the grin on Kat's face he relieved that she was only messing with him. "You got me, very nice,"

"we better get to class before we're late, is there a chance that we have the same one or am I see you later?'

"I don't know what your next class?

"Math, room 24, you?"

"How did you get so luck to have me in your last class? Throwing in one of his famous smirk that made most of the girls fall for him.

Rolling her eyes "yes how did I? Come on before we are late." Grabbing his arm and dragging him to class.

So how was it?


	4. Chapter 4

After math Roy and Kat had difference science class and had to part ways, " Hey Kat, I'll meet you in the student parking ok?''

"sure see you after school" they both along with the rest of the student body made their way to class.

After School.

Kat gather her book she made her way to the student parking lot, there she waited for Roy. " looking for someone" Kat turn and there stood a tall black hair, with green undertones and grayish eyes,

"Uh, Hi, yeah I'm waiting for Roy"

"Harper?"

"yeah"

" Didn't I see you at the box?, you played Girl Next Door, How long have you been playing?'' " Thanks, about three years , my parents had me take dance and singing lessons since I was like seven , then decided that I should play an instrument and I'm talking way to much, sorry"

" It's cool, I was going to ask if you had lesson s anyways, I'm a dancer too, here" She reach on to her bag and pulled out a card and handing it to Kat " this is the dance studio I use , the teacher is new but he awesome, check it out, by the way I'm Leona Cleer"

" Katsy Faye, nice to meet you"

"Were your parents flower children or something?" Leona tired not to laugh at the kat's name.

" Or something, but I like it, it a name most people are not going to forget and I stand out form the Britney's and Whitney's and all the other names"

" You got a point there, there Roy, I'll see you around bye"

"Bye" Kat watch her for a second before turning to face Roy " finally made it I see.'' teasing.

" Yeah, sorry one of the teacher had to have a word with me"

" It's cool, I got to meet a new person, Leona cleer, she seem pretty cool" glancing at Roy, who was making a face like he was thinking, " I'm not sure if I know her, you'll have to point her out the next time you see her.

"Sure, now are you show me around this town or not?" taking a few steps ahead of him " where the fun place to go, or the best place eat ?

Roy just laugh to himself as Kat asked questions " well you already been to the box, the teen club, there the pizza places, which is the best place to get food and they sever other then pizza." Roy show Kat the park and there they found a place to sit and Roy tired to help Kat with some of her homework so that she would be to far be hide the rest of the class after finishing up, They spent the rest of their time talking, Roy learned that Kat's dad was a cop and her mom was a nurse both were relocated , When Kat's dad was offered a better job in Jump city.

" Thanks for the help, and for showing me around , but I better get home for my parents do, I still have some things to unpack" stuffing her books back in to her bag.

"Can I walk you home?, Don't want anything grabbing my new friend off the street" grabbing his bag and swinging on to his back.

"Sure, but I'm sure that I can hold my own, remember I have a black belt in karate, my dad sign me up, because he saw to many girls being hurt cause they didn't know to defend themselves."

"I'm going to have to get you to show me you moves, hate to brag but I'm a black belt too," he smiled a cocky smile, Kat just rolled her eyes and shook her head smiling.

" well maybe this weekend we can see who has the better moves, now come on if you're going to walk me home." Kat made it home before her parents and Roy was half way down the Road before his Titan communicator went off, and he was on his way to help his fellow Titans as Speedy.

-

So? I been writing this story on paper and finally got to type it up, I'm still editing the next chapter , please bear with me.


	5. Chapter 5

It was weeks later before Roy and Kat were able to hang out outside of school, Roy was busy as speedy and titan's duties, Kat busy with catching up with school work and finishing moving in. Roy was on his way to Kat's house to pick her and they were meeting a group of friends at the park. As he arrived to her house and parked, out rushed her parents, he really never spoke to them, and they all ways seem to be at work or heading out somewhere.

"Hello Roy, Katsy said that you would be by and that you were going to the park, she should be about ready, you can go on in, you should stay for dinner tonight if you can." Kat got her mother looks with the same skin tone and dark long hair, but got her height and eyes from her dad, her mom could be no more the maybe five five and her dad six something "

Sure, thanks I better go get her, we suppose to meet the rest in twenty minutes." both her parents just nodded and motion for him to go as they got in to the car. Making his way in and up the stair to her room, he could hear Saving Jane 'Girl Next Door' the same song she sung when they met

"Hey Kat, you ready to go? Knocking on her open door pushing it open more, to see her laying on her bed hanging half off looking under her bed "did you lose something?" She looked up at him with her hair coving her face shaking the hair out of her way

"my tennis shoe but hold on I think I found it." sliding off the bed and on to the floor she reach farther under "there you are" talking to her shoe as she pulled them out and quickly slipped them on "mind helping me up?" she held her hands up to him, "come on. Let get going." Taking her hand and pulling her up "I'm ready." Grabbing a bag near the door they made their way to Roy's car.

As they got to the park, they saw their group setting up a game of baseball, Leona was there with her boyfriend Shane, along with Chris, Lisa, Ann and matt and few other that Kat could not member their names. Kat grabbed her bag and pulled out a small battery radio. Setting it up near the blanket, as matt passed out gloves and bats and they pick leader and teams. Kat and Roy played on different team, Roy's team was up to bat, Lisa stepped up to bat and this girl was good, Kat's team all backed up they know she would hit a near to home run, which had her team winning. The ball was toss and Lisa made contracted with a loud crack as bat and ball met. Kat took off running, but ended up flat on her back, bringing her arm to rub her head, realizing that it was covered in a purple goo along with rest of her clothing 'gross' . The goo seemed to be growing around her, as she got up her notice that something was be hide her, and that something was a large purple ooze monster thing. She could hear Roy" voice telling her to move as the thing raised its arms, ready to slam in to her, without think she rolled out of the way as Roy run to her side and pulled her to her feet and started running . The whole park was now filled with screaming teens and parents all trying to get to safety. Pulling her be hide a tall bush, Roy gave her once over check to see if she was ok, beside being cover in goo and slightly shaking she was.

"Stay here, I want to make sure the rest got out." Turning to check on the rest "Roy!" grabbing his arm "please be careful." Nodding "I promise" then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

The battle did not take to long, leavening the park were a lot of slimed cover people, Kat slide out be hide the bush and looked around for her friends, seeing that they must have left during the fight, she went to the spot where she left her bag. wiping her hand on the grass to get rid of the slime that still cover her clothing and arms, grabbing her bag she digged around to find her cell, finding it she had several text from the group asking if she ok and they would meet up later. The only one she did not have a text from was Roy and that made her worry.

Across the park the Titans were loading plasma in the back of an armor truck, Speedy saw Kat leaving the spot he left her as she headed for the spot they left their stuff, he quickly grabbed his cell and type her a text saying he ok and he would meet her in a bit. Minutes later, he got a text back from her saying that she was going to walk home and clean up that she would talk to him later.

Packing up her radio and stuffing in the bag, her cell went off alerting her to a new text; it was from Roy saying he was ok and that he would meet her in a bit, quickly replying she told him that she would talk to him later right now she really wanted a bath and to clean up. She had to walk past the Titan to get back to her house, which gave her a chance to look over the local heroes of Jump city for the first time. Her watch as the green one and the half human, cyborg fought over something,' that has to be Beast Boy and Cyborg, so the red head has to be Starfire and the famous boy wonder Robin. She had heard of him when she wanted though Gotham once. Therefore, the girl in the cape is Raven, but the last one she had no clue on she read about five of them now there was six. She realized that she caught up in her thoughts as she was staring at them and they were now watching her. ' wow katsy, make yourself look crazy by staring at them like you're crazy.' she averted her eyes and picked her speed walking past, and made her way home.

Back with the Titans, they were use to people looking at them that it did not faze them, "Dudes, she was checking you're truly out, big time." Beast boy grinned as he runs a hand through his hair, "dude she was not checking you grass strain self out, and she was looking at me." Cyborg said as he push Beast boy to the side. "Actually guys, she new here and never seen us before, probably just getting a good look at us for the first time" Speedy spoke up as the two were auguring over who was being checked out. " that the girl I was telling you guys about the other day, A look of oh right appeared on their faces, It was Starfire turn to speak " Oh you must bring her to meet us, she would make a lovely new friend" you could see all the ideas running thought her head.. " Sorry cannot do that, She friends with Roy not Speedy. Beside it is too dangerous for her to be friend with us." Robin put his hands on Star's shoulder when she pouted. "Speedy right, but you still got us, come lets get some lunch." with that said they headed off to their favorite pizza place.

It felt weird walking thought town covered in green slime that come from some monster type thing, always likening horror movies and scary things, Kat just thought that is was surreal that these monster and bad guys were real, but she was glad that she was making some friends. back home her parent had her enrolled in everything that they could from her singing class to dancing and her guitar lesson. even when she was younger they had her in karate class and she was a black belt when she was nine, she didn't even think she could remember what she learn back then, but anything that kept her busy they had her doing it. She had no time for hanging out with friends so she did not have to many just the one that had the same after school lessons that she did.

Reaching her front yard she looked at her clothing, 'mom will kill me if I got this stuff in the house' kicking off her shoes and socks, she got the water hose and wash off slimed the best she could then waited a few minutes to dry off some before going in, and jumping in to the shower after putting her dirty clothing in to the washer .

I got some time to work on this and I think I know where I want to go with this story, I will try to have a chapter up by this weekend but I make no promises.


End file.
